Devices may establish secure communication links using various security schemes such as shared secrets, public-key cryptography, or the like. For example, a client may access a server by transmitting a predefined username and password to the server. Unauthorized third parties, however, may attempt to intercept or otherwise misappropriate security information, such as a username and password, to gain access to a device that they would normally not have access to.